At present, curved surface liquid crystal display (LCD) panels of IPS mode and ADS mode are playing important roles in LCD technology for excellent viewing angle thereof.
Since mechanical fixing elements located at peripheral areas of a curved surface LCD panel usually are subjected to uneven forces, the panel may occur deformation (bending) during assembling; moreover, in order to achieve a curved surface of the LCD panel, a glass substrate may involve problems in connection with the force subjected during stretching and shrinking thereof, for example, a polarization characteristic of light at locations with concentrated stress may be varied due to a retardation of the glass substrate and forms an included angle with respective to an optical axis of liquid crystals (LCs), which may lead to serious dark-state light leakage.